J'ai failli ne pas le voir
by Emmoirel Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Qu'advient-il de Ron quand il ouvre enfin les yeux sur ses sentiments lors de son mariage ?


**Auteure : **Emmoirel-For-Drarry

**Titre : **J'avais failli ne pas le voir

**Rated : **K+

**Personnages : **Harry et Ron

**Genre : **Romance

**Béta correctrice : **En attente

**Disclaimer:** L'univers HP et les personnages ne sont pas à moi, tout est à J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><strong>Note 1 : <strong>Cet OS est dédié à Jes, car s'il existe, c'est à cause du sien qui m'a donné envie d'écrire celui-ci. Je suis quelqu'un qui n'aime pas spécialement Ron, mais grâce à elle, j'en suis venue à vouloir lire des Harry/Ron. Donc voilà ma Jes, tu m'as convertie et cet OS est pour toi.

**Note 2 : **Ce texte n'est pas encore passé en correction mais le sera prochainement. J'éditerai et remplacerai quand ce sera le cas. Je m'excuse donc par avance des fautes récalcitrantes que vous allez sûrement rencontrer.

* * *

><p>Là, en ce jour, devant ces centaines de personnes, je venais enfin de réaliser. Face au regard d'Harry plongé dans le mien, tout venait de prendre un sens.<p>

L'un en face de l'autre. Chacun avec sa future femme au bras. Dans un silence religieux, seulement entrecoupé par les paroles de l'homme qui devait nous unir. La vérité m'éclata au visage. Mon cœur s'allégea et s'alourdit dans la seconde suivante. Tout était clair... mais impossible.

Tandis que l'homme en robe de cérémonie continuait son laïus et que les dizaines d'invités l'écoutaient, mon esprit m'entraina loin dans mes souvenirs. Je n'écoutais plus, j'assemblais mentalement toutes les pièces du puzzle.

A la fin de la guerre, Harry, Hermione et moi avions repris notre cursus à Poudlard pour obtenir nos ASPIC. Déjà avant nous étions quasiment toujours tous les trois ensemble, mais à partir de ce moment là, nous ne nous quittions plus. Trop de pertes et de souffrances durant la bataille nous avait encore plus soudés.

J'avais pour ma part tellement eu peur de les perdre ce jour là. J'avais tellement eu mal en croyant Harry mort. Dès lors, je n'avais plus lâché mes amis.

Hermione et moi nous étions mis ensemble dans le courant de l'année. Harry ne l'avait pas prit mal, mais il n'avait pas sauté de joie non plus. J'avais pensé sur le coup que c'était parce qu'il était seul vu qu'il n'avait pas renoué avec Ginny. Ce qu'il fit peu de temps après. Il était venu me voir en me disant « Tu vois, moi aussi je peux le faire. Nous sommes même fiancés. »

Etonné mais ne voulant pas vexer mon ami en lui demandant la cause de cet empressement aux fiançailles, je n'avais pas cherché à avoir d'explications et les avait félicités. Après tout, ma sœur était amoureuse de lui et Harry ne se serait pas fiancé à elle s'il ne l'aimait pas. Il était loyal et honnête.

Nous avions donc fini notre septième année comme des inséparables. Nous passions tout notre temps tout les quatre. Parlant d'avenir, faisant des projets, oubliant le reste du monde qui n'était pas nous. Les plus rêveurs de nous quatre étaient Harry et moi.

Le plus grand projet que nous avions imaginé fut de tous nous installer à square Grimmaurd. Comme il y avait trois étages, nous avions imaginé un couple habitant par étage. Mione et moi au premier, Harry et Ginny au second. Le rez-de-chaussée restant un lieu commun.

Et bien évidemment, ce fut ce que nous fîmes à notre sortie de Poudlard. Nous avions passé plus de deux mois à réaménager la vielle bâtisse, nous créant un cocon douillet. Chaque couple avait un lieu de vie propre à lui-même et privé, mais Harry et moi continuions de passer tout notre temps ensemble, au rez-de-chaussée. Cela faisait râler les filles de temps en temps, mais nous ne pouvions pas ne serait-ce que passer une journée sans nous voir.

Mione et Ginny baissaient alors les bras et acceptaient de partager tout notre temps. Le seul moment où nous ne restions pas ensemble Harry et moi était la nuit. Chacun retournant près de sa fiancée. Car j'avais bien sûr suivi mon ami et demandé à Hermione de m'épouser.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de mariage, un soir où nous avions tous un peu trop bu pour fêter je ne sais quel événement, j'avais eu l'idée saugrenue de proposer un double mariage. Les filles n'avaient pas été emballées par l'idée, tandis qu'Harry lui l'avait été totalement. Mais à force d'arguments et de supplications, nous avions réussi à les persuader d'accepter.

Harry et moi, pour les remercier, nous étions mis d'accord pour tout organiser à leur place et les décharger du travail que cela engendrait. Nous fûmes vite pris par toutes ces préparations, oubliant par moment que nous avions l'un et l'autre une fiancée qui nous attendait le soir quand était venue l'heure d'aller nous coucher.

Parfois elles se moquaient de nous en nous disant qu'elles se demandaient si on organisait nos mariages, ou seulement un mariage pour Harry et moi. Ni lui, ni moi n'appréciions quand elles se fichaient de nous comme ça. Alors nous partions bouder dans notre coin, seuls ou avec une bouteille de whisky pur feu pour oublier les méchantes sorcières qu'elles étaient avec nous.

De notre côté, Mione et moi cherchions une autre demeure. Car les filles avaient décidé qu'une fois mariés, chaque couple devait avoir son propre foyer, que le temps de la cohabitation devait prendre fin. J'avais mal digéré cet état de fait, mais avais dû m'y résoudre. Je savais qu'il été logique que nous finissions par vivre chacun de notre côté.

Puis il y avait eu le soir où nous fêtions les vingt et un ans d'Harry. Ce soir là, lui comme moi avions vraiment trop bu. A cause de ça et de ma couleur de cheveux identiques à celle de Ginny, Harry m'avait embrassé et il m'avait expliqué plus tard qu'il avait cru que c'était ma sœur.

Sur le coup, j'avais été surpris et les filles se foutaient de nous. Mais Harry n'avait pas arrêté pour autant et avait continué son baiser. Tandis que moi, l'esprit cotonneux, je trouvais cela agréable et y répondait, les filles commencèrent à s'énerver et à nous demander de stopper ça immédiatement en disant que ça devenait malsain et répugnant. Ce que nous avions fait, mais pour cause de manque d'air.

Fâchées, Mione et Ginny nous ont chacune conduit dans notre chambre. Lui comme moi avions eu le droit à une scène. Cette nuit là, j'avais eu une envie folle de faire l'amour à Hermione mais elle ne le voulait pas, toujours en colère après moi pour ne pas avoir repoussé Harry.

En parlant de faire l'amour à Hermione, voilà un sujet auquel j'évitais de penser. Plusieurs fois, alors que je faisais tendrement l'amour à Mione, il m'était arrivé de penser furtivement à Harry. Alors pour ne pas penser à lui à ce moment là et pour le chasser de mon esprit, je devenais plus fougueux avec Hermione, accélérant mes coups de reins jusqu'à les faire devenir douloureux pour elle. A chaque fois je m'en voulais de laisser mon amitié pour Harry prendre le dessus alors que je faisais l'amour à Hermione.

Et là, en ce jour où je devais épouser Hermione et lui Ginny. En ce moment où je n'écoutais plus le monologue du celui qui devait nous unir. A cet instant précis où je ne voyais qu'Harry et ses yeux chamboulés et larmoyants, je compris.

Je compris que j'allais faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Je compris que j'avais failli ne pas le voir. Harry Potter n'était pas mon ami. Harry Potter était la personne dont j'étais réellement amoureux. Il était la personne à qui je tenais le plus, celle que je voulais toujours près de moi, celle qui était toujours dans mes pensées.

Tandis que j'allais me tourner vers Mione pour faire marche arrière, le marieur s'adressa à moi :

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, voulez-vous épouser Hermione Jean granger ici présente ?

Il me fallu un certain temps avant de pouvoir répondre ou même détacher mon regard de celui d'Harry. Mes pensées tournaient et tourbillonnaient à un rythme fou dans ma tête.

Sentant la main de Mione me serrer le bras pour tenter de me faire réagir, je me tournais lentement vers elle. Ce fut la voix émue et chevrotante que je pris la parole.

- Hermione. Je sais qu'après ce que je vais te dire tu ne voudras plus jamais entendre parler de moi. Je sais que je vais te faire souffrir comme jamais je n'ai voulu le faire. Tu sais que je t'aime Mione. Mais je suis désolé, je ne peux pas dire oui. Je ne peux pas t'enchainer à moi alors que je ne t'aime pas assez. Je ne t'aime pas comme je l'aime lui, finis-je en regardant de nouveau Harry dans les yeux.

Je sentis Hermione retirer sa main de mon bras comme s'il elle s'était brûler à mon contact. Personne ne parlait, les invités étaient silencieux et retenaient leur souffle.

Me sentant de trop dans cette parodie de mariage, je me détournai et m'enfuis en courant vers l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, ne sachant pas où aller, je transplanai là où j'avais rencontré Harry pour la première fois, à King's Cross. Une fois là bas, je rejoignis le quai neuf trois quart et m'installai sur un banc pour essayer de faire le point.

Je restais longtemps assis là à réfléchir. La seule chose que je comprenais vraiment, c'était qu'en un quart d'heure, je venais de faire basculer la vie de plusieurs personnes, y compris moi. D'ailleurs, je n'avais plus vraiment de vie depuis cette prise de conscience. Je venais de me mettre tout le monde à dos. Ma famille, mes amis, Harry...

En repensant à lui, je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue. J'avais vraiment été aveugle et idiot. J'avais toujours eu le bonheur à portée de main, et je ne l'avais jamais attrapé au vol. En même temps, je n'aurais jamais pu le faire, Harry aimait ma sœur et était fiancé à elle.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que j'entendais sonner l'horloge centrale de la gare pour la cinquième ou sixième fois, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je redressai vivement la tête et tombai nez à nez avec Harry. Honteux, je baissai de nouveau les yeux vers le sol et gardai le silence.

Il s'agenouilla alors face à moi et me fit relever la tête à l'aide de sa main qu'il posa sous mon menton. Il ne dit rien, sondant seulement mon regard sans détacher sa main de moi. Puis après un certains temps, je le vis se rapprocher. La seconde suivant je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes, chastement, mais tendrement, il m'embrassa et me dit ensuite :

- Je croyais ne jamais voir venir le jour où tu comprendrais ce qui nous lie.

Mon cœur fit une embardé à ces mots, mais n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien compris leur sens, je lui demandai :

- Tu attendais que je comprenne mes sentiments pour toi ?

- Oui.

- Mais... mais tu aurais pu attendre encore longtemps. Voire même indéfiniment. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas te braquer. Si je te l'avais dis, tu n'aurais pas eu la même réaction. Tu te serais renfermé et tu aurais nié, me répondit-il en me caressant la joue.

- Et Ginny ? Pourquoi t'être fiancé à elle ? Pourquoi avoir été jusqu'au mariage avec elle ?

- Parce qu'elle était le plus grand lien que je pouvais avoir avec toi. Elle n'était qu'une pale copie de toi en version féminine, mais je restais dans ton entourage comme ça.

Je restais silencieux après cet échange, trop chamboulé en prenant conscience que j'avais attendu trop longtemps avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

Devant mon silence, Harry se releva et vint s'asseoir près de moi, une jambe de chaque côté de l'assise du banc. Il me força à m'asseoir comme lui pour lui faire face. Quand j'obéis, il avança un peu plus vers moi et fit passer ses jambes sur les miennes, nos corps se retrouvant à peine à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Le silence s'éternisa, Harry me laissait le temps d'assimiler. Mais j'avais plus de mal à le faire et à remettre mes pensées en ordre au vue de la position de nos corps. Je pensais plus à la chaleur et au bien être qui se propageait en moi depuis que nos jambes se touchaient.

- Il est trop tard n'est-ce pas ? J'ai été trop long à comprendre et maintenant tu appartiens à ma sœur ? Lui demandai-je en ayant le courage de prendre ses mains et d'entremêler nos doigts.

- Je n'ai jamais appartenu et n'appartiendrai jamais à Ginny. Ron, tu es le seul qui ait ce pouvoir d'enchainement sur moi.

- Mais... mais tu vas l'épouser. Parce que j'imagine qu'avec mon coup d'éclat vous avez dû reporter votre mariage.

- Non. Il n'y a plus de mariage pour moi non plus. Quand tu es parti tout à l'heure, j'ai rompu avec Ginny et je suis parti à ta recherche.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû Harry ! Lui criai-je en lâchant ses mains et en le repoussant pour me relever.

- Mais Ron...

- Non Harry. Tu viens de te mettre à dos toute ma famille et nos amis. Je sais que tu considère ma famille comme la tienne et là tu viens de tout gâcher. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça à cause de moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine, lui expliquai-je à coups de grands mouvements de bras et d'aller et venu incessant devant ce banc.

Il se leva et me bloqua la route en posant ses mains sur mes épaules pour me forcer à arrêter de bouger.

- Ron. Je me fous d'avoir perdu le lien familial que j'ai créé avec ta famille. La seule personne importante pour moi est actuellement en face de moi. Arrête de t'en vouloir et de lutter contre ce sentiment. Si je suis là avec toi c'est parce que j'estime que c'est là qu'est ma place.

Il m'empêcha de répliquer en venant m'embrasser. Je lui répondis instantanément et approfondis le baiser. Je nouais mes mains autour de sa taille, le collant ainsi contre moi. Mon cœur se desserra et bâtit à un rythme irrégulier. Harry fit glisser ses mains sur mon cou et me caressa la peau en douceur, créant des frissons sur mon épiderme. A bout de souffle, je me détachai des ses lèvres et posai mon front contre le sien, le gardant contre moi dans l'étau de mes bras.

- Je ne lutte pas contre mes sentiments Harry, lui soufflai-je doucement. C'est juste que j'ai peur de t'avoir prit ce que tu as construit. Mais je ne nie pas, du moins plus, que je... que je...

Les mots refusaient encore de sortir, mais Harry les comprit. Il me sourit et effleura mes lèvres en me disant :

- Moi aussi Ron. Moi aussi je t'aime.

Depuis ce jour je suis enfin vraiment heureux. Je vis pleinement et au grand jour mon amour avec Harry. Nous nous sommes finalement mariés, mais l'un à l'autre cette fois.

Il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour que ma famille nous pardonne. Ma soeur elle ne l'a toujours pas fait et nous évite, ce que je peux comprendre. Je lui ai volé son fiancé. Moi, son propre frère, je lui ai pris la personne qu'elle a toujours aimée.

Personne ne sait ce qu'est devenue Hermione. La dernière chose que nous avons sût d'elle était qu'elle était retournée vivre du côté moldu. Depuis, personne n'a de nouvelles. Elle a coupé les ponts avec toute personne du monde sorcier. Même avec Ginny apparemment.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, si vous avez aimé, dites le moi.<strong>

**Et si vous n'avez pas aimé, dites le moi aussi ^^**


End file.
